Extendable/retractable ladders typically include rungs supported between stiles formed from telescoping columns, which can be expanded to separate apart from one another, for extension of the ladder, or collapsed together for retraction of the ladder. These ladders often include mechanisms, which hold the columns relative to one another in an extended state; these mechanisms can be manually released to allow the columns to collapse together for retraction of the ladder. There is a need for extendable/retractable ladder features, pertaining to these mechanism, which provide for improved ladder construction and assembly as well as for improved handling of the assembled ladder.